


New Beginnings

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Kara and Cat meet a the beginning of their freshman year in college, and sparks fly right away.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third oneshot from my Holiday fanfiction giveaway on tumblr, prompted by @keepcalmandlistentoit

Kara bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. It was such a small thing, she knew, but she’d never been bothered by finding sentimentality in the silliest of things. The nonplussed woman behind the counter barely paid her any mind, but it did nothing to damp Kara’s spirits when she handed her her very own key to her very own mailbox on campus.

“Thank you.” Kara said politely, trying to contain her enthusiasm at least a little. This poor mailroom employee had probably been dealing with overexcited freshmen for years, and Kara was sure it must get old.

Once she had accepted her key, she smiled brightly at her shoes for a minute, then continued down the hallway in search of her mailbox. Which she understood was sillier still, seeing as how she’d only arrived on campus the day before, and almost definitely did not have any mail yet. But still, she wanted to find it and test out her key.

Her eyes scanned the numbers on the hundreds of little silver cubbies that lined the walls. “368, 368, where are you?” She muttered under her breath as she searched.

After another moment she located it, and she ran her fingers over the numbers with her smile still beaming. It  _was_ silly, she knew. But she couldn’t contain her pride and excitement at being accepted to her top pick in universities, and knowing that she was one step closer to achieving her dreams of becoming a reporter.

“Are you going to open that, or just stare at it all day?” A voice from behind her caught Kara by surprise. She jumped a little, and whirled around to see who had spoken to her.

A blonde girl, perhaps about her own age, slight of frame and impeccably dressed sat on the bench behind Kara watching her with sharp eyes. Kara instantly felt her heart rate beginning to pick up, and though she wanted to answer the girl with something witty, or really anything at all, no words were leaving her mouth.

“Okay, then.” The other girl said, losing interest at the lack of conversational reciprocation, and shrugging. She returned her attention to the phone in her hands.

“I was going to test and see if my key worked.” Kara finally supplied, feeling her cheeks begin to flame as she heard the words leaving her mouth.

“I see.” The girl stood, and a playful smirk tugged at her lips. “The first step would be to insert it, then, I’d imagine.”

“Right.” Kara said, but she made no motion to do so. After a half second more, her brain caught up with her. “Oh, yes, right.” She turned back to the mailbox and slid the key into it’s slot and couldn’t stop the return of her giddy grin when it functioned as intended, and the little silver door unlocked.

“I guess it works then.” The girl spoke, and Kara hadn’t realized she’d come closer until then. She was still respecting Kara’s personal space, but she was close enough for Kara to smell her perfume. She didn’t know the scent, but it was likely something high end, and it was incredibly pleasant.

Seeing the gleam in the other girl’s eyes, her obvious interest, made Kara feel a little more like she had her footing. Making friends was something she excelled at with her extroverted tendencies. She turned her infectious smile to this girl and held out her hand.

“I’m Kara Danvers.”

The smirk on the girl’s face turned into something more genuine, and she took Kara’s hand to shake while saying, “And I’m Cat Grant.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Cat.” Kara said, and she didn’t miss it when Cat’s grip on her hand lingered for a moment longer than it needed to.

“I’ve never seen someone so delighted to open an empty mailbox before.” Cat remarked.

Kara shrugged, and didn’t bother to deny nor explain her silliness. She wasn’t embarrassed, today was shaping up too good anyways. She shut her mailbox door, and locked it again.

“So, Daily Planet?” Cat said, gesturing to Kara’s hoodie.

“Oh, yeah.” Kara said as she looked down to the newspaper’s logo emblazoned on her sweater. She’d thrown it on absentmindedly earlier when she’d gotten dressed to come to the mailroom. “My cousin works there. Maybe someday I will too.”

Cat’s smirk reappeared, and she said, "I don't doubt it." She seemed to be considering something for a moment before she began digging in her purse. She pulled out a little notepad and a pen, and scribbled something on it. Then she folded it, and handed it to Kara.

When Kara reached out to accept it, Cat pressed it flat to her hand, and let their palms touch again. She winked, then strode off. After she watched her go, Kara looked to the paper in her hand and unfolded it. On it was what must have been Cat’s phone number, and the words  _Call me sometime._

Kara’s wide, toothy grin only grew, and she tucked the number into her pocket, fully intending to use it later. 

* * *

Cat pushed the door to her suite open and stepped inside. Her mother had spent an exorbitant amount of money to buy her residence in the nicest dormitory. And though her relationship with her mother was far from easy, she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t grateful for it. She’d seen some of the smaller dorms.

“Jen?” She called out to the suitemate who she knew must have been there- she’d seen her car parked outside the building. It had been a long week, her first college lectures and adjusting to her new surroundings, and Jen was a fun and genuine girl who was becoming a friend. Cat had hoped they could unwind that evening with some TV and drinks potentially.

A girl with a head of wild and curly, dark hair peeked around the corner from her dorm; she saw Cat and smiled in greeting. “Hey, Cat. Hope you don’t mind. I’ve got a friend over.”

Cat shrugged, and returned the smile politely. “Sure, why would I care?” So much for her plans, but Cat was unperturbed. She could just as easily relax on her own.

In the next moment though, Cat heard a soft voice from inside Jen’s room, “Did you say Cat?”

Intrigued, Cat watched as a familiar face emerged from around the corner to stand beside her suitemate. The polite smile she’d worn before quirked up into something more genuine, with a flirtatious tinge to it. “Well, Kara Danvers. Fancy seeing you here.”

“You live here too?” Kara asked, and Cat could see she’d picked up on the way Cat was subtly checking her out.

“I do.”

“Oh, you two know each other? Great! Let’s all hang out together then!” Jen smiled, ever bubbly and outgoing. Cat could see how Jen and Kara had become friends.

Kara seemed to brighten even more at the suggestion, and Cat happily accepted the invitation. She’d hoped for a friend to spend the evening with anyways. Having the strange beautiful girl she’d met in the mailroom earlier this week there too? All the better.

Jen slipped into her room to grab the bowl of popcorn that she and Kara had been eating, and when she was out of earshot, Cat said quietly, “Were you going to use my number ever?”

Kara’s cheeks turned a little pink, and she rubbed at the side of her neck. “I was. I wasn’t sure when was too soon to call.”

“What about when it’s too late to call?”

Kara’s eyebrows went up in surprise, and Cat chuckled before reassuring her, “You haven’t missed your chance. But I don’t like to be left waiting.”

She winked, and passed deliberately closely to Kara to get by her through the hallway into her own room so she could set down her things finally. She hadn’t gone more than a few steps when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw an unfamiliar number on the screen, and turned around to see Kara holding her own phone to her ear with a goofy grin on her face. Narrowing her eyes, but smiling as well, Cat answered her phone.

“Yes?”

“Go on a date with me.” Kara said, brimming with confidence at first, but then she added with a level of sweetness that Cat wasn’t used to, “If you want to that is. Please.”

“Ah well, since you said ‘please.’” Cat teased. She stepped back into Kara’s personal space and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before saying, “Tomorrow night. Pick me up at seven. You already know where I live.” Then she hung up and turned on her heel back to her room, feeling Kara’s eyes burn into her backside all the way.


End file.
